Fighting Love
by italianangel38
Summary: This is the story from my poll in Change of Heart, J/C won so please R&R and i hope you guys like it.


OK here's my story from the poll in Change of Heart, if you looked at all the votes you all of course know who won J/C sorry T/V fans…maybe next time…. I hope you all like this one please R&R  
  
"Caitie, what are you doing?" Jamie asks as he meets up with Caitie under the bleachers.  
  
"What?" She asks  
  
"You're smoking, that's what." Jamie answers  
  
"First time for everything" Caitie shrugs  
  
"Ms. Roth" The principal says walking over "I thought I saw a cloud of smoke."  
  
"You're point?" Caitie asks curtly "I'm busy at the moment"  
  
"Well my apologies, I was just coming over to tell you that you earned yourself two days of detention but along with your lovely attitude I'm now upping it to all week." (it's Monday) "See you this afternoon. Oh and please extinguish your cigarette."   
  
Caitie drops the butt to the ground and puts it out "Easy enough" She mutters and grabs her bag and starts to walk away.  
  
Jamie stands there bewildered unsure of what just happened. Finally he snaps out of it and runs after Caitie. "What was that about?"  
  
Caitie's eyes widen "What was what about?" She asks in a way Jamie could almost believe she had forgotten.  
  
"Smoking, like you were a minute ago and you got yourself detention for a week."  
  
"I know detention sucks doesn't it?" Caitie asks  
  
"So what about the smoking?"  
  
"Why do you keep talking about smoking?" Caitie asks annoyed "You know that it's disgusting."  
  
"Yea I know that, that's why I wanted to know why you were doing it just a few minutes ago……….Caitie?……..did you even hear a word I said?" Jamie asks looking into her blank eyes "CAITIE!" Jamie yells  
  
"Why are you yelling at me?" Caitie asks crossly "So do you have detention today? Wanna hang out afterwards?"  
  
"Sure, how bout your house my mom is acting kinda crazy lately" Jamie suggests  
  
"No! I mean we're getting ready for some family thing, so we can't" Caitie explains  
  
"All right how about we meet at the diner?"   
  
"Sounds good see you later" Caitie says and walks to school  
  
"Weird" Jamie mutters shaking his head.  
  
*******************  
  
After school, Caitie arrives in detention early, she is already in her seat when Jamie walks in.  
  
"Mr. Waite you're late." Mr. Jones the detention monitor says  
  
"Sorry, it won't happen again." Jamie takes a seat next to Caitie.  
  
"Hey." Caitie says happily  
  
"Hi…..why are you so happy?" Jamie asks  
  
"No reason." Caitie smiles for reasons unknown  
  
  
****************  
  
After detention.  
  
As they are walking to the diner Jamie asks "My parents were wondering if you and your parents want to come over Saturday for this barbecue we are having."  
  
'No, I don't think so." Caitie answers  
  
"Caitie you have been declining invitations every weekend for anything for over three weeks now."  
  
"I've just been busy. Come on let's go eat." She walks inside the diner.  
  
**********************  
  
"So are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Jamie asks  
  
"Nope." Caitie assures him "I want to walk alone."  
  
"All right bye" Jamie goes to give her a kiss, but Caitie turns away. Jamie steps back, hurt. "Caitie do you want us to break up?"  
  
"No, why would you think that? Is everyone breaking up around here? I just want to walk home alone!" Caitie says hotly  
  
"Fine, I'll call you later then." Jamie walks away  
  
Two hours later Jamie decides that enough time has gone by for Caitie to cool down he picks up and dials the Roth's house.  
  
On the second ring Mrs. Roth picks up "Hello?" She says almost a little angrily   
  
"Mrs. Roth? It's Jamie is Caitie there?"  
  
"Oh hello, sure hold on a minute." She pulls the phone away from her mouth and calls out "Caitie phone!" She waits a minute "Jim, can you see where Caitie is?" She yells  
  
"Do it yourself" The angry reply from her husband comes back "She's you're kid."  
  
"She's you're kid too, and don't talk about her like that."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Amy!" Jim shouts  
  
"Go find Caitie!" Amy yells once more.  
  
"She isn't here!" The shout returns   
  
"Did you check her room? And the computer room?"  
  
"Of course I did, you think I'm some sort of idiot?" Jim's angry reply came  
  
"I never said that, but as long as you did….. Did she say she was going anywhere?" Amy shouts "She had detention today, do you know where she went after?"  
  
"How should I know? It's not like she talks to me or anything?" Jim yells appearing in the doorway. "She was supposed to stop getting into trouble, she needs to get grounded this time Amy."  
  
"No! We are not going to ground her, not all through this, if she wants to be out she can."  
  
"I don't want her out at 10:00 at night!" Jim's shouts returns "Go find her."  
  
"Don't you dare order me! Go find her yourself." Amy yells  
  
"Is that phone open? You want the whole world to think we're some dysfunctional family?"  
  
"Is it for me?" Caitie appears in the doorway in her pajamas   
  
"Yes, where were you sweetie?" Amy asks  
  
"In the bathroom." Caitie answers taking the phone.  
  
"Checked everywhere huh?" Amy yells following Jim out of the kitchen.  
  
"Don't even try that with me, how was I supposed to know?" He yells back.  
  
"Hello?" Caitie asks  
  
"Caitie?"   
  
"Yup, so what's up?"   
  
"What was going on?"  
  
"Nothing just a fight….. so listen I was thinking about what you said before"  
  
"When did you get home really?"  
  
"Just now, don't interrupt me Jamie, ok so I was thinking about what you said before and maybe you're right, I mean people don't last anyway right?"  
  
"Caitie wait what did I say before?"  
  
"About breaking up." Caitie answers simply "Maybe we should"  
  
"I wasn't serious about that!" Jamie shouts his heart racing, his palms sweating, his head pounding a million things he should say but couldn't get out. Finally he hears the yelling in the background again, this time about……..a remote? "Caitie are your parents getting a divorce?"  
  
"No of course not." Caitie answers as the yelling gets louder and a door slams "Yes." She sighs  
  
"So you think if your parents can't stay together that there is no way that we can?" Jamie asks understandingly  
  
"No I just think we should break up."   
  
"And you've been getting detention on purpose haven't you so you don't have to go home? And that's why you been avoiding hanging out on weekends"  
  
"No, on weekends I've been in court, while my parents are fighting down every detail right down to the throw rug in the bathroom."  
  
"I'm really sorry baby." Jamie answers "I'm coming over OK?"  
  
"You don't need too."   
  
"OK let me rephrase this I'm coming now bye"  
  
Five minutes later as promised Jamie appears outside her bedroom window, Caitie opens the window and lets him in. He gives her a hug and lets her cry, pretending he doesn't hear her sobs. "We're not breaking up Caitie, I love you too much for this to happen."  
  
"Thank you" Caitie whispers  
  
"For what?" Jamie asks  
  
" For Loving me"   
  
  
  
I don't know if this is going to be multi-chaptered or not if you all want then I will, please R&R thanx!  



End file.
